


Day 1 - Space

by elizathecat



Series: Thorbruce Week 2019 [1]
Category: Marvel
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Stargazing, i guess?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:42:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22070497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elizathecat/pseuds/elizathecat
Summary: Bruce has had a bad day so he and Thor swap stories about constellations
Relationships: Bruce Banner/Thor
Series: Thorbruce Week 2019 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1538995
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	Day 1 - Space

**Author's Note:**

> Thorbruce week may have been 2 months ago but I still wanted to get this finished and posted now I have the time.

The grass was cold beneath Bruce’s back. The grass was cold and space was cold, so it seemed fitting. It was peaceful in their garden away from the noise of the cities Bruce had spent most of his life hiding within. The stars twinkled overhead, Bruce’s eyes following old patterns from one constellation to another, whispering their names to himself. The stars seemed so much brighter without the light pollution, so much closer, as if he could reach out and touch them. He wanted to climb into the sky, to leap between the points of brightness, visiting the Greek characters he had comforted himself with so often.

A rectangle of light appeared on the grass, Thor’s silhouette showing in the doorway momentarily. The man himself was kneeling at Bruce’s side what felt like a split second later, holding a bundle of fabric.

“Hey,” Thor said softly, “you’re going to make yourself ill if you keep lying on wet grass at night.”

Bruce shrugged slightly, not sure why Thor had felt the need to point it out, but he sat up and leaned against Thor when prompted. After a moment Thor laid them both down again and the grass crinkled. 

“What?”

“It’s the picnic mat,” Thor smiled at him gently, “it’s waterproof, so you don’t get all covered in dew.”

Oh. Well that made sense. Space probably wasn’t wet and the feeling of it seeping into his clothes was always unpleasant.

“-uce. Bruce.” Thor was still talking.

“Hmm? I didn’t hear…”

“I asked if you wanted a blanket, you’re still shivering.”

He was probably supposed to say yes, wasn’t he? Because Thor was worried and trying to take care of him so it was only polite. And now he was aware of it the shuddering in his muscles was really distracting.

“Ok.” 

Thor shook the blanket out, tucking it under Bruce’s side and shuffling himself under the other edge. The little cocoon heated up fast, the warmth relaxing Bruce’s limbs and coaxing feeling back into his frozen hands and feet. He shifted a little closer to Thor’s radiating heat, taking his hand shyly.

“Thanks.”

“Of course. Would you tell me about the stars?”

“Thor you’re literally an alien, you must know more than I do.”

Thor snorted softly, but didn’t deny it. “I meant how you see them, the constellations. My people have different myths.”

“See those three stars in a row?” Bruce pointed after a moment, tracing a line over the dark sky. “That’s Orion’s belt.”

Thor nodded, his hair shifting against Bruce’s neck. “I see them. And where is the rest of Orion?”

“The four stars in a rectangle around them are his shoulders and knees, and he’s got a bow somewhere to the right…” Bruce mapped out the four stars, his hand moving in the familiar arc from Betelgeuse to Rigel. “Orion’s really easy to spot, it’s the first one I learned, but if you want to navigate you need to find the little dipper which points to the pole star. See?” 

“No, where is it?” Thor shuffled closer to Bruce, pressing their sides together. “Oh, that’s better, yes I see.”

Bruce laughed softly, “You could’ve just asked if you wanted to cuddle.”

“My way’s more fun.” Thor wriggled an arm under Bruce’s head and pulled him over to rest on his shoulder.

“You see the star a way under your dipper?”

“Arcturus?” Bruce pointed.

“Yes. We call it the morning star, because it shines so brightly just before dawn in the winter that it seems as if morning has come early.”

Bruce hummed contentedly, pressing his face into Thor’s neck and trying to subtly warm his chilled nose in the hollow of Thor’s collar bone. After a moment of silence he nudged Thor slightly. “Go on. Tell me some Asgardian stories.”

Thor took a moment to pull Bruce closer to his side, tucking the blanket more firmly around the both of them. When he spoke it was with an odd rhythm, the words sounding recited. 

“When I was a boy my mother would always tell me the stars were sparks flying from Muspelheim, the realm of the fire demons. They existed far before the creation of Asgard and Midgard alike and melted the ice of Niflheim, creating droplets which converged into a being who became our ancestor.”

Thor’s voice was a low rumble against Bruce’s face where it was pressed to his throat. His fingers were trailing over the remaining goose-bumps on Bruce’s arm like they were braille and Bruce shifted into the warmth. He nudged his hand into Thor’s ribs as if to dislodge more stories, and Thor chuckled lightly before continuing.

“The stars which you call Orion, my Mother would insist are actually a fisherman. I could never see it myself but she seemed convinced. Then of course you have Aurvandil’s toe…”

Bruce snorted. “A toe?”

“Hey if you lot can have a veritable menagerie in your skies…”

Bruce let Thor’s voice wash over him, burrowing deeper into the blanket and finding himself being rocked gently where he leaned against Thor’s ribcage as he breathed. Thor’s arms were firmly wrapped around him as he spoke, squashing the blanket cocoon around Bruce’s body. Tucked away from the world like this, Bruce felt as peaceful as he liked to imagine space would be, only thinking of the pressure surrounding him and the soft cadence of Thor’s voice recounting legends older than the gods.


End file.
